User talk:Deb1701/Archive 2-2011
MysteryGirl's World ﻿Did you give me my own fan-story file? That was very nice, thank you. --MysteryGirl 21:33, April 21, 2011 (UTC)﻿ :Yes. I gave you your own Category since you have a lot of works on this site. It is easier to keep track of all your pages. Hypnotic Memory Gun info removal MysteryGirl put info that isn't part of the invention described, The Hypnotic Memory Gun creates Penguin Zombies, It's not the invention that controls Plasma-Pus, I've removed the unnecessary info & put it on the Misplaced Article Information Page, Can you please talk to MysteryGirl about this information -- TRiddle50 :Done. -- Deb1701 Lemur Times vs Chimp Times *MysterGirl and TRiddle **You two are at it again. MysteryGirl created a page called LEMUR TIMES, and TRiddle removed the info stating it didn't belong there. **Question: As far as I know the paper doesn't exist. Does it? If it does, who created it? Does it belong in MysterGirl's World or TRiddle's? If MysterGirl created the paper, she can put whatever she wants in it. If TRiddle created the paper then if he thinks it doesn't belong then it doesn't. **I have opened a page for the CHIMP TIMES as well. So who created this paper? Does it belong in MysterGirl's World or TRiddle's? Please advise. END OF ARTICLE Template Every article must end with the following To add to your article please enter the following at the end: I am working on converting what is already on the site. Pass it on Would you tell whoever is writing the BOM series that I'm eliminating myself from the competition (do to glitches keeping me from uploading pictures on a rental)? I'd tell that writer myself, but I can't find his/her talk page. !Grac'ies! -MysteryGirl 02:00, June 26, 2011 (UTC) TOP OF ARTICLE Template Every article must start with the following To add to your article please enter the following at the end: I am working on converting what is already on the site. Username/Identity Theft I'm trying to make my own wiki & when I try registering to do that, it says my username TRiddle50 is already on there, but I don't get it, I couldn't have registered because Facebook won't let me, unless someone stole my idea, Can you please help me?-TRiddle50 :You can register directly from this site, you don't have to go through Facebook. Maybe you actually created a Username called TRiddle50 on a wikia already? Let me check something. Be back in a few. Okay, if you are not LOGGED in to the site you should see two buttons in the top right corner. #Log in #Sign up Since the system told you your user name exits, click on "Log In" and the click on "Send New Password" If that doesn't work try creating a profile by clicking on "Sign Up" Let me know what happens. EOA Template(s) There are now 3 different End Of Article templates. which looks like... which looks like... which looks like... The default template will be . You may change to Red or Blue if you wish. Templates Can please not remove the information placed on certain templates such as MainWiki -- TRiddle ---- :This is my wiki. If you create templates that make no sense I will change them. This is a FANDOM wiki. That means only fan created info. Nothing that is CANON belongs here. the MAIN WIKI template serves no purpose as you have set it up. The only article you have it on so far is Diamond Necklace and, even though it contain some canon facts, you have added NON-canon info to it. ---- :How? Because you blocked me for a year on the Main Wiki, I wanted to add something new to it, so I thought I could make the page Diamond Necklace & you could transfer it to the Main Wiki. -- TRiddle. :If you remove all NON-CANON info from the article (or let me edit it) I will move it. If you want it to stay as is, it has to stay here. ---- Confusion between TRiddle50 & User:98.110.119.236 You seem to be confusing me with someone else, My IP Address is 72.82.199.229, I've been editing the template MainWiki, The IP Address that the user you've been confused with is 98.110.119.236 -TRiddle50 :I don't think so. You added this from 98.110.119.236. TR's World effective immediately all the article is the category TRiddle50's World have been move to a brand new wiki. You can find the here. The articles here will be locked and flagged as TRANSFERRED. ---- I'd really prefer to keep my pages here on Fandom Wiki -TRiddle50 ---- :In a way they still are. The new wiki is a sister site of this one. Your "world" has grown really big. Over 250 articles so far. Also, by moving them to another site, you can use the EOA template you want, and create as many categories as you want. Here you have to stick to the EOA format I have selected, and can not create categories. Try out the new site. You might like it. Let me know if you want the color-scheme changed. ---- Really, I was thinking I could finish the articles here & I was waiting until would be old enough to register to create my own wiki.-TRiddle50 ---- Suggestion regarding Fan Fiction page Recently, I've been thinking about adding a few more links to stories over at the Fan Fiction page here. However, it seems as if that page no longer gets any attention; the only edits the page has gotten since its move from the regular Madagascar Wiki have been my link additions and your maintenance. The reason no one else has touched the page, I believe, is because no one else knows it even exists. If you run a check to see the pages that link to Fan Fiction, you'll see there are only two, and neither likely to be easily seen by other visitors. If I might make a suggestion, I suggest that a link to the Fan Fiction page be placed in a drop-down menu at the top of all pages by adding a new tab to MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Alternatively or in addition, a link to Fan Fiction from the main page might help to attract some activity. --Gerfurjicklestan 22:08, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Changed drop down. ::In the words of Skipper, "Excellente!" --Gerfurjicklestan 09:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Amateur Animator S.O.S. I feel like a Vidiot Sorry I'm late, I'm still on a rental and getting a new laptop soon... for keeps! ;) I already know how to draw online, but I'll be taking online courses for computer graphics, and might make my own movies soon (maybe send a test-animation of Duchess Lucinda here if I manage it). I'm scared though, as these courses might not be by the author of the "For Dummies" book series. Got any suggestions for my big break, anyone? Thanks. -MysteryGirl 01:22, September 12, 2011 (UTC)